Kari Yagami
Daten japanischer Name: Hikari Kamiya deutscher Name: Kari Yagami Geschlecht: weiblich Alter: 8 Farbe des Digivices: pink Wappen: Licht Digiarmoreier: Licht Sprecherin: Lara Jill Miller Partnerdigimon: Salamon Movie 1 [[Bild:Kari_Movie1.jpg|thumb|left|'Kari' im Movie 1, mit 5 Jahren]] Im Movie 1 ist Kari erst 5 Jahre alt und erhält ein Digiei, aus dem ein Botamon schlüpft, das sehr schnell zu Koromon und Agumon digitiert. Dieses ist allerdings viel größer als es sonst der Fall ist. Kari geht mit Agumon in die Stadt, welches großen Schaden anrichtet, weswegen sich Tai auch große Sorgen macht und er Kari deshalb erstmal in Sicherheit bringt. Als dann ein Parrotmon in der realen Welt auftaucht, digitiert Agumon zu Greymon, besiegt Parrotmon und verschwindet mit diesem aus der realen Welt. Digimon Adventure 01 [[Bild:Kari_8.jpg|thumb|left|'Kari' mit 8 Jahren]] Kari Yagami ist 8 Jahre alt und die kleine Schwester von Tai Yagami, der während eines Aufenthalts im Sommercamp in die Digiwelt gelangt. Kari wollte auch dorthin, doch sie war, wie schon so oft, krank. Kari ist ein sehr ruhiges Mädchen und wirkt sehr zerbrechlich, doch für ihr Alter ist sie schon sehr erwachsen. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt hilft sie wo sie kann und hat auch nichts dagegen, mit ihrem Digimon-Partner Gatomon zusammen, zu kämpfen. Zudem trägt sie immer eine Trillerpfeife bei sich. Kari ist der achte Digiritter, hinter dem Myotismon her war. Sie kam nicht mit den anderen in die Digiwelt, da sie ja damals krank war und so nicht mit ins Sommercamp konnte. Zudem verlor Gennai Salamons Digiei, als er vor einigen bösrtigen Digimon flüchten musste. Somit wartete Salamon vergeblich auf seinen Partner und ging los, um ihn zu suchen. Dabei stieß es auf Myotismon und wandte sich so dem Bösen zu. Als Myotismon die reale Welt angriff, fanden sich Kari und Gatomon, Salamon digitierte durch hartes Training, endlich, sodass sich Kari den Digirittern anschloss. Im Kampf gegen Myotismon opferte sich Wizardmon, Gatomons bester Freund, was Kari totunglücklich machte. Gatomon schaffte es dadurch, zu Angewomon zu digitieren und Myotismon zu besiegen. Dieses kehrte aber als Venommyotismon zurück, bis Angemon und Angewomon Pfeile des Lichts auf Tai und Matt schossen, wodurch Agumon und Gabumon, per Warp-Digitation, zu Wargreymon und Metallgarurumon digitieren und den Gegner besiegen konnten. Nach dem Sieg über Puppetmon wurde Kari mal wieder schwer krank. Sie hatte hohes Fieber, weswegen die Digiritter die nächste Stadt aufsuchten, um Medikamente zu holen. Dort warteten aber schon Maschinedramon und seine Armee. Im Kampf gegen diese ging Kari in der Kanalisation verloren und gelangte unterwegs zu vielen Numemon, die von einem Warumonzaemon zur Arbeit gezwungen wurden. Sie wollte dies stoppen und stellte sich Warumonzaemon mutig entgegen. Bevor dieses angreifen konnte, wurde Kari aber von Gatomon gerettet. Im Kampf gegen Apocalymon waren Kari und Gatomon dann natürlich auch dabei. Movie 2 [[Bild:Kari_Movie2.jpg|thumb|left|'Kari' im Movie 2]] Im Movie 2 spielt Kari keine größere Rolle, da sie gerade auf dem Geburtstag einer Freundin ist und somit nicht am Kampf gegen Diaboromon teilnehmen kann. Digimon Adventure 02 [[Bild:Kari_12.jpg|thumb|left|'Kari' mit 12 Jahren]] [[Bild:Kari_37.jpg|thumb|right|'Kari' mit 37 Jahren]] In Digimon Adventure 02 ist Kari bereits 12 Jahre alt und gehört, zusammen mit T. K., auch zu den neuen Digirittern. Nachdem Davis, Yolei und Cody ihre Digiarmoreier bereits gefunden, sich die Digivices von Kari und T. K. aber auch zu D3-Digivices verändert hatten, machten sich die Beiden auf die Suche nach ihren Digiarmoreiern, während die Anderen gegen einige Tyrannomon kämpften, die vom Digimon-Kaiser kontrolliert wurden. Sie fanden die Eier in einer Höhle, wodurch Gatomon zu Nefertimon digitieren konnte. Durch ihre Hilfe konnten schließlich auch die Tyrannomon besiegt werden. Als es Kari einmal nicht gut ging, machte sie sich, von der Schule aus, auf den Heimweg. Gatomon war ganz in der Nähe, als Kari plötzlich verschwand. Sie landete bei einem großen Meer, das sich später als Meer der Dunkelheit herausstellt, an dem sie auf einige Scubamon trifft, die per Teufelsspirale vom Digimon-Kaiser kontrolliert werden. Es gelingt ihr diese loszuwerden, als ein Airdramon Virus auftaucht und sie angreift. Da gelangt auch Gatomon, mit T. K. und Patamon, in diese Welt und zusammen können sie den Feind besiegen und verschwinden. Später gelangen Kari und Gatomon, samt Yolei, Ken und deren Digimon, noch einmal in diese Welt, als sie gerade nach Gatomons heiligem Ring suchen. Auch Ken war schon mal hier und so macht ihm diese Welt genauso zu schaffen wie Kari. Da greift auch noch ein Blossomon an, das von Arukenimon aus 10 schwarzen Türmen hergestellt wurde. Kari und Ken können nicht kämpfen, doch durch Yoleis Hilfe schaffen sie es, ihre Angst vor der Welt der Dunkelheit zu überwinden. Da digitieren Gatomon und Aquilamon, per DNA-Digitation, zu Silphymon und vernichten Blossomon. Als ein Ladydevimon die reale Welt angreift, knöpft sich Silphymon den Feind vor. Yolei will nicht, dass Ladydevimon getötet wird, doch als dieses einen unschuldigen Jungen umbringen will bleibt den Digirittern und ihren Digimon nichts anderes übrig, als Ladydevimon auszulöschen. Auch am Kampf gegen Malomyotismon waren Kari und Gatomon beteiligt und auch sie wurden in einen Traumzustand versetzt. Karis größter Wunsch ist es, dass die reale Welt und die Digiwelt parallel zueinander existieren und jeder Mensch ein Digimon besitzt. Schließlich wurde sie aber von Raidramon "geweckt". In der letzten Episode sieht man Kari und Gatomon 25 Jahre später: Kari, nun 37 Jahre alt, ist Kindergärtnerin geworden, wie sie es immer wollte. Movie 3 [[Bild:Kari_Movie_3_eins.jpg|thumb|left|'Kari' im Movie 3]] [[Bild:Kari_Movie_3_zwei.jpg|thumb|right|'Kari' als Kind im Movie 3]] Im Movie 3 spielt Kari ebenfalls mit. Sie ist gerade mit T. K. unterwegs, als die Beiden auf Endigomon treffen, dass von Michael verlangt wieder zum "Anfang" zurück zu gehen. Kari ist die gesammte Reise zum "Anfang" über, mit von der Partie und im finalen Kampf gegen Cherubimon Virus Mode digitiert Gatomon auf das Mega-Level zu Magnadramon und ruft eines der beiden goldenen Digiarmoreier herbei. Anmerkung:Magnadramon ist nur in diesem Movie das Mega-Level von Gatomon. Das offizielle ist Ophanimon. Movie 4 [[Bild:Kari_Movie_4.jpg|thumb|left|'Kari' im Movie 4]] Im Movie 4 taucht Kari auch auf, da es ja diesesmal die neuen Digiritter mit Diaboromon aufnehmen müssen, doch sie spielt eigenlich keine entscheidende Rolle.